he had me at hello
by Azura Eve
Summary: Karma terjebak dalam sebuah bus penuh sesak dan seorang lelaki muda sebayanya yang tertidur dengan buku di pangkuan cukup menarik perhatian. Kebetulan tercipta, perkenalan dimulai. "Cowok sejati itu mendahulukan 'perempuan'." — Karma. (KARUNAGI/Shou-Ai/Ficlet/Fluff)


Kejadiannya begini.

Kebetulan kamu seseorang dengan kriteriaku, duduk di hadapanku dalam keadaan tertidur. Batang kacamatamu melorot hingga ke ujung hidung. Kulit yang putih, sedikit pucat dengan paras menarik. Kadang aku berpikir bahwa kamu adalah takdir. Bahwa ini bukan sekedar pertemuan dua orang tak saling kenal. Kuharap ketika kamu bangun, arah matamu pertama kali menuju adalah aku. Biru cantik yang kutemui selama ini hanya ada tiga; hamparan langit luas tanpa awan, pantulan horison di atas permukaan laut, dan manik-manik kepunyaanmu yang bulat besar dihalangi kaca cembung. Kemudian kubayangkan kau sedang tersenyum seolah-olah mengucap halo dan selamat tinggal dengan bersamaan.

(Aku bisa mati kena serangan jantung dini. Atau mungkin diabetes akut. Kamu-manis-sekali.)

* * *

 **he had me at hello**

 _-Azura Eve-_

.

 **Lenght/WC** : Ficlet (1045 words)

 **Pairing** : KaruNagi.

 **Disclaimer** : Ansatsu Kyoushitshu © Matsui Yusei. This is solely a work of fiction. I don't earn any advantage from write this.

 **Rating** : T

 **Summary** : Karma terjebak dalam sebuah bus penuh sesak dan seorang lelaki muda sebayanya yang tertidur dengan buku di pangkuan cukup menarik perhatian. Kebetulan tercipta, perkenalan dimulai.

* * *

Aku ingin sentuh rambut itu. Helai-helai mahkota yang dikuncir dua. Menelusupkan jari meraba celah di atas kulit kepalamu. Kukira ini gila sebab aku sadar aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang belum pernah kutemui sebelumnya.

Baiklah, ini sungguh bukan diriku: Akabane Karma.

Akan tetapi, pesonamu memang sukar kutolak. Aku tak bohong. Bahkan kini kuharap waktu akan berjalan lebih lama lagi; melipatgandakan sekon yang ada dalam semenit. Mungkin di depan sana ada orang jompo menyeberang dan aku akan berterimakasih. Meski hanya jadi pengamat tanpa bisa berkata, rasa-rasanya aku bahagia.

(Jadi kumohon.)

(Ulur ... Ulur lagi.)

Biar kutatap wajahmu dengan teliti walau lembaran kertas menghalangi. Buku filsafat di depanmu pasti hangat dan bus ini semakin ramai. Bujang-bujang bergelantung di ekor, ada ibu hamil dengan kandungannya merintih dalam bunga tidur. Duniaku monokrom tapi berwarna. Beruntung senyumku tersembunyi di balik raut datar.

Membekulah.

Dan selamanya ingatan ini akan berada di sudut sempit biskuit lembek. Decit rem mobil-mobil mersi yang tak ingin kalah, debu rokok yang dibawa kakek tua bertongkat, atau nyaring bunyi klakson yang bersahutan.

Tidak perlu Nikon atau Canon. Tidak butuh tatap dari belasan gadis kampus dengan riasan wajah tebal di belakang sana. Kepalamu yang terkulai, kemarikan biar aku yang sanggah. Lalu, cukup malaikat tahu bahwa sepuluh menit terjebak macet bersamamu, mampu membuatku haru-biru.

(Kau memilikiku hanya dalam satu momen.)

(Aku pantang berdusta.)

Sesuatu yang indah tentu akan ada akhirnya.

Bus ini tiba dan sudah saatnya perpisahan—sepihak—diajukan. Selamat tinggal, atau mungkin sampai jumpa. Kau berjalan ke arah berlawanan denganku dan berdiri dengan sempoyongan. Tubuhmu mungil diadu mereka dengan tinggi badan mirip tiang listrik. Aku, tentu tak rela kamu dijepit mereka. Jadi aku maju beberapa langkah. Tidak jadi pergi ke tujuanku semula. Belum sampai menyentuh, hanya bersiaga apabila kamu butuh.

(Sesungguhnya aku yang terlalu menginginkan.)

Mungkin lain kali _kita_ akan kembali berjumpa. Dengan kamu yang punya paras jelita mengalahkan Inkubus wanita. Dan aku sebagai priamu.

(Lalu jika kamu bilang bersedia, kita akan hidup sebagai pelakon drama romansa paling bahagia.)

Babi berdasi menyenggol lenganmu dan aku bersyukur kau kutangkap. Refleksmu kurang, dan dengan itu aku berterimakasih. Kamu, lemah dalam dekapanku sekarang.

Aku tak pernah mengerti bagaimana kebetulan tercipta. Wajahmu yang hanya berjarak tiga inci dari ujung hidungku membuat pendingin udara di sini seketika tidak bekerja. Napasku tercekat begitu napasmu menerpa. Sensasinya ngilu-ngilu menyenangkan.

Kita turun dari bus beriringan.

"Terima kasih." katamu. Cuma begitu tapi ada ledakan imajiner dari balik rusukku.

Berdiri menyeimbangkan badan, kamu nampak kepayahan menggendong tas serta macam-macam peralatan. Aku buka suara, "Kamu butuh bantuan." Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Langsung kurebut semuanya dan kamu mengerutkan dahi kebingungan.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan anak manis sepertimu kesusahan."

(Percayalah, itu bukan gombal. Hanya sepotong kata yang kutaburi gula.)

Kamu menoleh, "Kita bahkan belum saling mengenal," tuturmu. "kukira kamu terlalu baik pada orang asing ..."

Kalimatmu mengambang. Aku diam, memberimu kesempatan menyelesaikan tapi kamu justru ikutan diam. Kamu tak kunjung berjalan—pun melakukan apa-apa dan itu membuatku salah tingkah.

"Oke. Mungkin ini lancang, tapi aku akan jujur."

"Soal?" Kerutan di dahimu bertambah dalam. Aku mengikik diam-diam.

Aku menarik napas. Kelopak mata terpejam, terbawa suasana. Ini adalah perang.

(Probabilitas ditolak serta diterima seimbang. Aku yakin sebab berdasarkan survei, 50% gadis yang pernah kunyatakan cinta akan segera menerima. Walau, ujungnya kuputuskan dalam beberapa hari kemudian.)

"Aku menyukaimu."

Kamu tidak bertingkah gila seperti melonjak atau mengatakan 'aku-menerimamu-kalau-begitu'. Sudah kuduga, kamu benar-benar menarik.

Alih-alih menamparku, kamu memiringkan kepala lantas bertanya; "Apa kamu menguntitku?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Bukan. Kamu sendiri tahu kita cuma kebetulan ada dalam bus yang sama."

"Baguslah." Bisa terdengar helaan napasmu lega. "Kalau kamu serius, kita bisa berpacaran."

Aku mengalami disfungsi telinga dadakan. Terpaksa menyuruhmu mengulang apa yang barusan kamu bilang.

"Kurasa kita bisa pacaran."

"Awalnya ..., kupikir kamu tidak memercayaiku?"

Kamu tersenyum. Jauh lebih silau dari apa yang kubayangkan. Pandangannya terpaku lurus ke mataku yang menatapnya. "Katakan ini aneh, tapi aku punya kelebihan untuk membaca seseorang lewat sorot mata."

"Ha?"

"Kamu bukan pembohong. Aku tak bisa menemukan hal lain selain rasa melindungi—dan sedikit dorongan untuk mendominasi. Selebihnya, cinta."

(Sempurna. Kamu menebakku seolah-olah aku buku yang gampang dicerna.)

Tak kujawab sebab aku hilang akal, tidak bisa memikirkan balasan yang tepat.

Kita terus berjalan beriringan dan tanpa sadar semakin jauh dari halte terakhir yang mengantar. Bila mendapatimu berceloteh dan kesempatan berdua begini, aku tak keberatan membayar.

Kamu, beberapa langkah di depanku, berbalik arah. "Sudah cukup. Sampai mana kamu akan berjalan denganku?"

Sengiranku terbit dari ujung ke ujung. "Kalau sampai ke hatimu, boleh?"

"Boleh saja," ucapmu. "Namun sebelum itu ..., bisakah aku tahu namamu?"

Angin musim gugur menyikat rambutku. Ah, seperti iklan saja. "Cowok sejati itu mendahulukan _perempuan_."

Kamu mendelik semacam tidak terima. "Kamu tidak buta untuk melihatku memakai celana."

"Ya, tapi kamu membutakan duniaku. Aku tidak bisa memandang yang lain setelah ini."

Dengusan. "Terlalu berlebihan."

"Ayo mulai perkenalan?" Aku bosan berbasa-basi. Segera beritahu namamu dan kita pergi berkencan.

"Shiota Nagisa. Jurusan Seni Rupa Universitas Kunugigaoka tahun kedua. Usia sekarang, 19."

Oh, jadi namamu _Nagisa_.

Aku paham.

Kuulurkan tangan tanpa kamu meminta. Kujabat rekat seolah singa jantan mendapatkan mangsa. "Akabane Karma. Jurusan Teknik Kimia Universitas Toudai tahun ketiga. Usia kita sebaya."

"Kalau begitu, Karma-kun. Cukup di sini saja kamu berjalan denganku. Aku harus pulang."

"Kuantar sampai rumah."

Kamu menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Kita sudah sampai. Sekarang kita ada di depan rumahku," entah sejak kapan kamu telah kembali menyandang tas serta membawa peralatanmu sendiri. Mungkin aku tak sadar.

Pintu pagar terbuka. Kamu berniat melangkah masuk dan kurebut pinggangmu.

"Jangan lari secepat itu."

"Ayolah. Kamu bisa main ke rumahku esok hari."

Kamu yang memberi sinyal.

Bersiaplah. Besok, pagi-pagi buta kusambangi rumahmu dengan segelontor cinta. Sebab sekali aku jatuh hati, takkan pernah bisa kulepas kamu meski harus memaksa.

* * *

 **OWARI**

* * *

[A/N]

Fanfik debut(?) di fandom AKI. ._.)/

Anw ... awal-awal icip AnKyou saya sempet salahpaham dan ngira kalo Nagisa itu Isogai. Iya saya tau mereka dari ujung ke ujung beda banget tolong jangan sorakkin. Ya begitulah akibatnya(?) kalo nekat bacain FF fandom ini duluan sebelum ngikutin animanga-nya, huahauhua. Tapi sekarang udah hapal satu-satu kok, tenang aja Chiba~ #lah.

Makasih banyak udah baca! Semoga (secepatnya) saya bisa nyumbang fik lain lagi di sini. :D

Review, please? ;0

(p/s: Kalo saya liat-liat, Isogai laku keras ye. Pairingnya juga dari A sampe Z. Saya pikir dia semacem QueenBee di fandom AKI. #ngek)


End file.
